nlwowwikifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bombom
Titel Sergeant *'Geslacht' Man *'Level' 80 Elite *'Class' Hunter *'Leven' 23577 HP *'Clans' The Horde, Might of Kalmidor, Warsong Offensive, Argent Crusade, Kirin Tor, Knights of the ebon blade, and many more *'Rank' Sergeant of the horde army *'Locatie' Hij loopt rond over heel de wereld (momenteel zit hij in Icecrown Citadel) *'Status' Levend *'Verwanten' Heel zijn familie is vermoord door de Scourge. Achtergrond Bombom is een hunter die geboren werd op een boerderij in Durotar. Hij had een vader, moeder en 2 broers. Toen hij op een dag achter een varkentje aanliep dat ontsnapt was gebeurde er iets vreselijks. Hij kwam terug aan zijn huis en alles was plat gebrand. Zijn vader en moeder waren vermoord en één van zijn broers ook. Zijn andere broer is niet terug gevonden, Misschien loopt hij nog rond ergens in de wereld wie weet. Nadat Bombom alles zag platbranden liep hij weg en vond een boog en axe ergens in durotar. Hiermee starten zijn avontuur om zijn familie te wreken. Durotar In Durotar zijn geboorte plek leerden hij met pijl en boog te werken. Zijn eerste opdrachten die hij kreeg van normale mensen was om wat eten en bepaalde items te verzamelen. Niets belangrijk dus. Maar toen hij verder ging begonnen mensen hem redelijk goed te vinden en boden ze hem een plek aan in de Razor hill Fighters. Hij moest samen met een andere Shaman genaamt Dragnor het half kapotte kasteel aanvallen en elke human vermoorden en een map vinden. Toen ze aan het kasteel aankwamen begonnen ze direct de human te vermoorden. Dragnor gooiden al zijn spells erin. Lightning Bolt, Earth shock enz. Bombom schoot alles wat hij kon. Op een bepaald moment kwam er een human achter de rug van Dragnor en probeer hem te steken maar ondanks bombom zijn snelle reflexen kon hij een pijn in het hoofd van de human schieten. Toen ze in het kasteel kwamen waren ze verbaasd. Er lagen lijken van Orc's die gemarteld en vermoord werden. Dragnor liep door maar bombom moest op die moment aan zijn familie denken die ook afgeslacht was. Toen hij terug wakker schoot hoorden hij een gil van een orc. Hij liep naar boven en onderweg stampte hij nog een human van de trap naar beneden. Hij zag in de verte zijn vriend liggen, Dragnor was gewond, ze hadden hem zwaar toegetakeld met een zwaard. Toen hij eraan kwam leefde Dragnor nog maar bloede hevig. Maar toen hoorde hij geklap van een human. Het was Watch commander Zalaphil en Lieutenant Benedict. Ze lachten de twee orcs uit en vonden ze "zielig". Bombom stond recht en zei: "Dan ben ik misschien maar zielig maar ik leef tenminste nog" en schoot op die moment 2 pijlen af waarvan 1 in het hoofd van Zalaphil en 1 in de arm van Benedict. Benedict kon niet meer bewegen omdat zijn arm aan de muur vast hing. Bombom liep op hem af en houde zijn bijl tegen zijn keel. toen zei hij: "Jij hebt een broeder van mij vermoord maar ik ook eentje van jou, nu staan we even, maar ik vind het toch leuk om jou hoofd eraf te hakken". Benedict liep in tranen op en smeekte bombom op zijn leven maar helaas had hij beslist om zijn hoofd eraf te hakken. Hij liep terug naar zijn vriend Dragnor die nog hevig aan het bloeden was. Hij nam zijn hand vast en zei: "alles komt in orde Dragnor maak je geen zorgen", maar dragnor sloot zijn ogen. Bombom nam zijn Razor hill ketting en nam zijn lichaam mee naar razor hill. Toen hij in Razor hill aankwam keek iedereen raar op. Hij legde Dragnor zijn lichaam in het midden van het plein en riep: " Orc's! waarom nemen jullie het niet op tegen de Alliance ? WAAROM !! sta allemaal recht neem een wapen en vecht! Onze gefaalde broeders moeten we wreken, We moeten doorgaan!". Toen Bombom ging rusten in de Inn kwam er een Tauren warrior naar hem. Hij stelde zich voor en vroeg of hij met Bombom op pad mocht gaan. Bombom ging akkoord en zo verlieten Bombom en Tiberrius Razor hill en gingen ze richting Orgrimmar.